


One on One

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: You catch Dean in the shower during an intimate moment and he returns the favor in your room.





	One on One

You rushed past Dean, muttering a quick greeting as you exited the library. You hadn’t been able to meet his eyes since that day. Walking into your bedroom, you leaned against the door, eyes closed trying to clear your mind. But there it was waiting for you. You sighed, biting your lip. You paused as you dropped your bag on your bed. Slipping off your sneakers, you unzipped your pants and slowly unbuttoned your flannel shirt.  
You laid down, closing your eyes. And there it was. 

Steam was rising, fogging up the glass enclosed shower stall. You could just make out Dean through the steam and stopped yourself. He hadn’t seen you yet and you stepped back behind the wall. You chanced a peek around the wall.  
Dean had his hands full. Very full. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, lost in thought. He bit his lips as his hand stroked his thick cock. His hands gliding easily over it, pumping it, lost in the sensation. You stepped back, a steady blush rising in your cheeks, hiding behind the wall.  
You felt a pleasurable tingle run through you, knowing you should leave but the way Dean grunted as he stroked his huge cock, his arm shooting out to steady himself on the shower stall, keeps you glued in place. He’s so worked up and it’s working you up. You feel a heat spread between your thighs. You can’t help but watch the way Dean pleasures himself. His strong hands slide over his cock, teasing, his muscles clenched as the water runs in streams down his broad back.  
Dean’s going to explode. His breathing shallows, straining as he grunts and you hear him say your name as he comes. You gasp at the sound of your name escape his lips. You feel deeply pleased and curious. Dean looks up quickly, his eyes unfocused. Did he spot you?  
You quickly moved back behind the wall, your heart hammering in your chest. Finally you slipped out, racing back to your room. 

For days afterward you kept thinking of Dean. All these fractions of moments replayed in your mind. The way the bathroom light highlighted his muscular body. The rivulets of water tracing every inch of his body. The way his ass clenched when he was close to coming, how he stroked his cock. His jaw tightening as he stroked. Knowing he was thinking of you. You had been walking around the bunker for days in a constant state of arousal.  
And now you couldn’t help but wish he was here touching you, caressing you, pinching and teasing your nipples. Imagining his warm tongue circling them, tugging and licking. Wishing you had helped him in the shower.  
You are completely lost in your fantasy, your fingers sliding easily into you, when you hear a soft noise. Your eyes fly open. Dean is leaning against the doorframe in a towel, water dripping from his skin. “Don’t stop on my account,” Dean says, his voice husky and aroused.  
You can see the outline of his cock straining against the towel. “Figure you get to watch a show, so can I,” Dean says wickedly. Your face grows hot as you wonder if you should call Dean’s bluff or throw him out.  
Dean looks so smug and hot you almost toss him out of your room. “Fine!” You think to yourself. “I’ll call his bluff.” You lean back against the pillow. Your fingers slowly find their way back down as you watch Dean watch you. You bite your lip, feeling a bit awkward at first. You find it hard to focus but you close your eyes and remember finding Dean in the shower, steam billowing around him, and you find your rhythm.  
You can clearly picture how beautiful Dean looked stroking his gorgeous cock. And there is something so hot knowing Dean was doing it and thinking of you. Now here he was, watching you. You opened your eyes. Dean was slowly stroking his cock over the towel. You both watched each other, matching your rhythm and intensity. You bit your lip. “Lose the towel,” you whispered. Dean smiled and dropped it.  
Dean continued to stroke his cock, rubbing the pre-cum beading along the tip, as you quickly shed the last of your clothes. You arched back, wanting to give Dean a show. You teased yourself, edging close but not wanting to give in. Dean seemed to sense what you were doing. “What are you waiting for?” He asked, his voice low with desire.  
You turned on your side, watching him stroke slowly, his eyes tracing the lines if your body. “For you,” you said softly, crooking a finger to motion him closer.  
Dean walked over, looking beautiful in the soft light of your bedroom. Your fingers lazily traced up his muscular thighs. You sat there face to face with his cock. It glistened with pre-cum as you wrapped a hand around it. You stroked it as Dean cradled your head. Slowly you took it into your mouth, Dean gasping as you hollowed your checks and began to suck. You stroked as you sucked, Dean moaning with pleasure.  
Suddenly he stopped you. You looked up, worried you had done something wrong. Dean read your expression easily. He smiled reassuringly. “That was amazing but I want you. NOW,” he said as he kissed you. He lay behind you, turning your head to kiss you. You could feel his hard cock against your ass. Dean’s hands gripped your hips. He entered you easily. “You are so ready for me,” he growled.  
Dean’s fingers teased your clit as you arched into him. You could feel his stubble on the back of your neck, his hot breath coming in shallow pants as he stretched you with that glorious cock of his. His hands sought your tender nipples, teasing them as he pinched them. “Fuck!”Dean moaned as he took you.  
He rolled you onto your stomach, lifting you as he gripped your hips. The thought briefly occurred to you that he was going to fuck you sore. Dean kissed your back as he pounded into you. His strong hands held you up when your knees go weak. You felt waves of pleasure cresting over you but you knew neither of you was done yet.  
Dean sat back, pulling you into his lap. You bounced on his cock as he held you tight against him. “Turn around,” he asked softly. You shifted positions, sitting facing him on the bed. You wrapped your legs around him as he entered you. Slowly, Dean began to pump. He brushed the hair from your face.  
Dean smiled, kissing your neck, resting his head against your chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck, unable to stop kissing him. He looked so sweet, his green eyes glowing. You knew in that moment you would always be his girl and Dean seemed to sense it too.  
His fingers gripped your ass as he began to come. You tightened around him. Dean groaned. This time he could scream your name if he wanted. Dean moaned it softly against your skin. You felt a shiver as you began to come. “Don’t stop!” You begged. Dean happily complied. He smiled up at you. You could see every little freckle and wanted to kiss every single one of them.  
You went slack against him, a giant smile on your face. You buried yourself in his arms. Dean’s hands stoked your hair softly. “Guess I should spy on you more often,” you teased. Dean laughed. “Like sexy spying?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. You nodded, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to Ao3. Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
